What Happy Ending?
by Deleted Fears
Summary: "The princess waited in her castle her entire life. She was always obediant and did what she thought was a best as she waited for her Prince Charming. Then one day..." The young emeraldnette listened intently to the storyteller. To her surprise, the man spoke. "What do you think will happen, Maki?" The girl shook her head with a bright smile. "Nothing will."
1. Fights

**Disclaimamento! **I do not own Karin or any other characters because if I did it would it would have more fan service :3 I would like to point out **Alice in a Hole. **Her story has given me inspiration to write this, so you should her go check it out as well

* * *

_"Miss Karin!"_ A certain blonde's voice rang through her mind. With a sigh, Maki bit her lip to keep her feelings at bay. The bright orange flare contrasted the bright cyan oblivion above before it swallowed the remaining light. Before she knew it her legs had led her to the a swing set. Looking around suddenly, she sees that in her thoughtless trance she had wandered into the park instead of going home.

"I guess I can stay here awhile..." Her voice droned out randomly to the imaginary person accompanying her.

Sitting on the cold surface of the swing she began to swing back and forth and almost too soon the fiery sunset was instantly swallowed by the overwhelming darkness. Yet, the green haired girl paid no mind to the night or how her legs grew numb from the cold. Only when her emerald strands yanked her up to her feet did she notice she had been surrounded by a crowd of men.

"I **SAID **the fun is this way, girly." One man slurred, smirking at his find.

"C'mon, man! You had the last one!" A second man chimed in.

Maki sighed silently. 'Where is my knight in shining armor? ... How come no one will save me?' Her thoughts questioned as her small hand curled into a tight fist.

_**'It's not fair...'**_

Without warning, it slammed into the man's chin in a perfect uppercut successfully knocking the first offender out.

"What the hell?!" Man two exclaimed in shock.

To add to the confusion a louder voice shouted into the night.

"Miss Karin's friend and side-kick! I have come to ...!" The blonde paused and observed as Maki froze in her current fighting stance. "... save you?"

"W-W-Winner! What are you doing here?"

Her emerald eyes became a grassy green in surprise as they met confused azure orbs. Maki found that she trapped in a magnetic trance, so she couldn't look away. She found that she was completely immobile.

"Winner, let me explai-"

***THUNK***

A warm, sticky trickled from her forehead and into her vision almost blocking out the already fuzzy vision of a worried, pale Winner. Smiling faintly, as her consciousness escaped the dark of the night into the darker shadows of her mind. But she still heard him as the icy snow nipped painfully at any bare skin.

**"MAKI!"**


	2. Bad Memories

**Disclaimamento!** I do not own this stuff and yeah if it did ... Fan-service people, definitely. :3 Also, make sure to check out** Princess MAlice**'s story that inspired me to write this. Her story is "The Real Maki Tokitou" and stuffs so yep. Enjoy chapter two, by the way, Winner may look out of character, but he seems more perceptive than he appears. Also, he was one of the few people who could tell Karin apart from Elda.

* * *

"MAKI!"

The girl didn't stir at Winner's voice blissfully unaware due to a flashback. A gentle voice drew her in.

_'Maki, wake up my beautiful daughter.'_

Small forest green eyes fluttered open and looked up at the woman above her.

"But Mommy, I'm tired still." The girl whined loudly with a large pout before closing her eyes again and continuing to rest her head on her mother's lap. The woman chuckled lightly and gently ran slender fingers through silky emerald locks. Invisible to both memory figures, Maki watched enviously even though the younger girl was no one else but herself.

"I love you, Mommy. Promise me you'll never leave me?"

Maki couldn't help but turn away from the violent scene that always ensued. The woman smiles to her naïve daughter and nods. Closing her eyes silently she counts to ten before reopening and entered reality.

"I promise."

* * *

The bright rays of the sun flash into her eyes and she pulls warm covers over her head with a violent hiss attempting to trap the sunlight out.

"... If I didn't know any better I would say you are a vampire."

A certain drowsy, but sexy voice murmured causing a curious Maki to peek from underneath her warm cocoon. She knew it was that vampire slayer.

"Winner! W-What are you doing in my house? Why do you even KNOW where I live?!"

She yelped in shock and sitting up straight from surprise she attempted to hide the obvious heat, rising to her face.

...

"Kyah!" She cries out as in pain as a fist slams into her face with the force of a sledge hammer.

She remembered the fight from last night. Winner's surprise appearance distracted Maki enough for her attacker to give one finishing blow.

"Be careful Miss Karin's friend and sidekick, you took a very hard hit to the head."

Maki's fist clenched the creamy blanket unconsciously as a grimace graced her for a second, but it disappeared a second too late.

"Is there something wrong Miss Karin's friend and sidekick?"

She shakes her head slowly, trying not to attract any more pain to her growing migraine.

"What were you doing out so late at night?"

"Nothing that matters to you."

He frowns at her stubbornness and leans back slightly in his chair, breaking his perfect posture.

"It does matter if you're knocked unconscious, badly injured, and sleeping in my bed."

Maki notices her surroundings for the first time and mentally slaps herself for her outburst earlier, the room was much bigger than her entire apartment all together. The cream walls glowed in the morning's light that seeped through the royal blue curtains. The marble floor reflected even more light making the room heavenly which contrasted nicely against the chandelier. It was pristine in there, like not a single speck of dust could have survived. Certainly, that couldn't be a boy's room. Maybe it belonged to prince... She continued to look around to avoid the intense dark blue gaze that was set on her. Oh how she wished she could sink into the cloud-like bed and die.

"What if I'm not there to save you next time?"

Maki twitched slightly before letting out a full-out death glare at him.

"Excuse me? I had everything under control."

(Oh wow look at this awesome cliff hanger.)


	3. A Glimpse Inside

**Disclaimamento!** I do not own Karin and company. If I did then there would be more character development on Maki and Winner. Also, make sure to check out** Alice in a Hole**'s story that inspired me to write this. Her story is "The Real Maki Tokitou." So here is chapter 3.

* * *

"What if I'm not there to save you next time?"

Maki twitched slightly before letting out a full-out death glare on him.

"Excuse me? I had everything under control." Maki seethed trying to keep her voice calm, but it was too late to prevent the low growl that rumbled in her throat.

"Why are you getting so upset? I just don't want a friend of Miss Karin to be hurt." Winner explained his voice sincere although a tad confused. That only added to Maki's growing aggravation. Then her mask cracked.

"We aren't friends!" Maki suddenly hissed, loosing her composure for a moment.

It was supposed to be a simple statement. Yet, here she was rapidly losing control of her temper staring at this open mouthed, dense idiot.

"Shut your damn mouth, before I break your jaw." Maki threatened as Winner almost began to speak.

His mouth fell shut in complete compliance. He did what she wanted... why did that seem to infuriate her even more? Her fists clenched tightly, her teeth unconsciously grinding together. Her eyes taking on a venomous glow.

"I didn't need to be saved in the first place. I had everything under control." She scoffed, "I am not **weak** like Karin."

'No, that's not what I wanted to say.' Maki thought. She could only watch in in horror as her mouth grew a mind of its own, continuing to spew insults at Winner.

"She's a pathetic loser."

'Stop it! He's going to hate you!' She pleaded with herself in vain.

"...Yet you are even more pathetic than her," Maki sneered.

'It's too late... I can't stop now.' She thought sadly.

"When will you realize that Karin will **never** return your feelings." She ended coldly.

The tension in the air is choking her. Maki braces herself, dreading Winner's reaction.

It never came.

"I know that." Winner smiles at her before glancing away from her.

Somehow this kind of reaction was even worse than the angry outburst Maki was expecting, that she was hoping he would have. If Winner had gotten angry then he would be forced to acknowledge her even if it was only because she had gotten under his skin. 'Seeing him smiling like that when he is obviously hurt is definitely a thousand times worse than him getting mad at me.' Maki thought glumly.

Winner's words snap her out of her thoughts which are growing gloomier by the second.

"But why should I give up on her if I love her? Would you give up?"

Maki was silent, not expecting the question before biting into her bottom lip nervously.


End file.
